Holiday Cheer
by Danko Kaji
Summary: Post Shippuden:: It took Sasuke one year to fully appreciate her presence. Hinata, the kunoichi, whom he grew to love as time passed by. Who knew one could reveal their true colors in spirit of the holidays? SasuHina, minor NaruSaku
1. New Year's Eve

Ah, yes, finally. This chapter is finally done. A one-shot for the first holiday of the year. Don't worry, this story is a multi-chapter series, and it's not an AU. It'a a ninja fic, supposedly right after the chapters where Sasuke fought Itachi (in chapter 384 and few after) took place.

I feel bad for not writing anything for the holidays, so I thought 'Why not write a small story with chapters written in place for each holiday?' Of course, after this one, you have to wait for February the 14th to read the next chapter. Valentine's Day is so overrated...

From how I'm planning this story to be, it's going to last for one year and it will be less than fifteen chapters. This fic is based on the theory/rumor of an eventual SasuHina in the manga. Check out 'SasuHina Beyond the Eyes' fanlisting site and their forums, and you'll be surprised how possible this pairing can be.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Hinata would have developed a faster relationship.**

* * *

Chapter 1- New Year's Eve

"_If you want things to stay as they are, things will have to change."_

—_Giuseppe Tomasi di Lampedusa_

Konoha had not changed.

Everyone was still the same since I had last left.

Sulking, I sat silently against the trunk of the tree, sitting atop a sturdy tree branch while my eyes pierced its gaze throughout the nightfall of darkness. Despite wanting to drone out the pesky voices occupying the evening air, everyone was chatting excitedly, impatient to start the countdown for New Year's Eve.

The rookie nine (excluding me) and Team Gai were below me, amiably hanging out and bonding to their hearts' content. Typically, Naruto stuck close to Sakura, stealing all of her attention while telling her one of his favorite jokes. Sakura laughed along with her blonde teammate, a genuine smile embellishing her rosy cheeks.

Kiba engaged in friendly conversation with Neji and his female cousin while she fondly stroked Akamaru's thick, white fur. In response to her much appreciated affection, the dog eagerly tackled her to the ground and began licking her senseless. Giggles escaped her pinned form before Kiba was finally able to pull Akamaru off her.

Tenten and Lee looked to be arguing about whose skill was best; a weapon's mistress or a taijutsu expert? The argument could've turned into a deeply-heated spar if it wasn't for Gai intervening, exclaiming how youthful their pride lied in confidence to their individual strengths. Tenten sweatdropped where in turn Lee's eyes fired up in admiration of his sensei's compromising words.

Shino wasn't too far from the group, examining a few bugs on the tips of his fingers with keen interest and in result, drifted off into his own world. Shikamaru tried to take a nap on the wet, dewy grass while Ino lectured Chouji about how scarfing all the food on the picnic table could possibly lead him to a lethal heart attack.

Kakashi engrossed himself with his personal favorite hentai novel, sitting casually next to Kurenai who calmly drank her beverage while stroking the round bulge on her stomach. I learned fairly quick that she was pregnant with Asuma's child. Too bad the father's dead...

Amidst all this pleasantry and social gathering, I felt I did not belong here.

Was it possible to feel even more alienated in this village than before? It seemed like after I came back I couldn't look at anyone without having them avoid eye contact. As if the sight of the ex-missing-nin/traitor brought bitter feelings and shame. A fellow leaf ninja who had fled his country in order to train under the infamous likes of Orochimaru, the snake sannin who had sworn the destruction of Konoha and almost succeeded.

Couldn't blame them, though. Even I would grimace in disgust at the things I have done toward the path for revenge. The closest to emotions I felt now were remorse and detachment - the ire of hatred now diminishing to a miniscule flame of resentment.

In my opinion, I was better off dying alongside my detested brother. If it wasn't for Naruto dragging my ass back here, I'd have died in peace. Being able to fulfill my goal to wipe him off the world of the living for the sake of my dead clan was enough for me.

I never asked to be pursued. I never asked to be saved. I never asked to come back here, to be welcomed within open arms even though nobody did when I arrived.

And I definitely never asked to be forgiven.

So what's the point in me being here?

"Sasuke-san?"

Snapped out of my miserable pondering, I inclined my head down at Neji's cousin who stood below the tree branch I sat on. Her lavender tinted eyes stared curiously up at me, the dim moonlight illuminating her pearl eyes to glow in the darkness.

Hinata Hyuuga.

If I remembered correctly, she was the one who healed me before Naruto came to cart my beaten body back home.

__

I writhed in pain, unable to move any of my limbs. Slowly tilting my head, I peered at Itachi lying as a dirty, dead heap on the cold stone floor, body caked in dry blood and his ashen grey, charcoal eyes clouded blank and lifeless.

Air came shallow to my lungs. Facing the ceiling, I eventually slowed my breathing and sighed. So quiet...

Nobody's here to save me. I was… by myself.

So… this was what a complete revenge led to. A hollow and empty fulfillment. What's there left for me to…?

Entirely drained of my chakra, and my senses muddled because of the overwhelming weariness, I was surprised to feel gentle hands touch my numb body. The stranger immediately took care of my injuries, cleaning the blood off, and made me hiss through gritted teeth from the stinging pain of the disinfectant being applied to my open wounds.

Wounding my pride to think this, I didn't mind that the person took care of me, and nursed me back to health. At least… someone cared.

Suddenly, I felt soft, small womanly hands cup my face to pull it toward the other side. Gradually focusing on my savior, I gasped when I saw mother staring right back at me, her unmistakable navy blue hair draping her slim shoulders.

Tentatively, she took out an ointment cup from her pocket, and scooped some of the herbal medicine in her hands. Smiling slightly to reassure me, she carefully applied the cream to my face and cleaned off the scratches marring my cheeks. These tiny cuts were nothing serious, but she still took the time to heal them anyway…

I smiled faintly, wistfully… from the nostalgic feel of her loving hands. Weakly raising my hand to touch the side of her long bangs, I was convinced for a moment my mother was alive, and breathing in front of me.

"_Kaa-san…"_

_Mikoto's lips curled in sadness, her white iris eyes gazed at me in sympathy. Wait, white eyes? Since when…_

"_Sorry. I'm not…"_

_Blinking rapidly, and frowning deeply, I realized this wasn't mother. This woman who looked to be her twin didn't possess motherly, black eyes, but bright and shining moon eyes._

"_Hinata-chan!" Her eyes widened in recognition, and turned to regard the familiar blonde teammate of mine jogging in our direction, a grin of many emotions alighting his whiskered face._

"_Naruto-kun—." My eyebrows furrowed in realization. Wait, this wasn't my past. I was still alive, but barely in midst of present day reality. "He's awake, and I j-just finished healing him..."_

_I couldn't stay conscious. Too many thoughts, and doubts burdened my mind, and I slipped into the darkness once again._

"Are you f-feeling better?"

"…Hn." I scoffed, and turned away from the timid girl. However, I missed the relieved smile on her pale cheeks.

"S-sakura-san and Naruto-kun were beginning to feel w-worried."

"…" My idiotic teammates always worried too much. I wasn't worth the concern… "So?"

"B-but I… I told them you needed t-time alone to adjust..." A chuckle died in my throat. So that's why they hadn't been bothering me often as of late...

My ears then picked up the faint movement of her feet nervously squashing a spot of grass while she fiddled with her baggy sleeves, unsure of how to keep up the flow of conversation.

Although feeling somewhat awkward to her company, I shifted my body to lie on my stomach, slumping lazily on the tree branch while resting my chin atop my folded arms. I gazed down at her petite form as she finally looked up to find me staring. Fidgeting under my look, her eyes darted downwards to the ground.

"Ano... um..." At a loss for what to say, she leaned her body against the tree, and stifled a giggle from my cat-like posture. "Does… the village bore you?"

"Aa…" I sighed, then added, "Nothing's different."

"Is it g-good or bad?"

"…neither. I don't really care." She hummed, pondering while I remained silent, internally grateful she's not a noisy fangirl.

"You should, I-I mean… Naruto-kun looks a lot happier now th-that you're here. Sakura-san, too." Idly glancing at the two enjoying each other's presence, it didn't look like it to me. What had those two been doing while I was away for three years? I grimaced when I realized the transparent stab in my heart was jealousy.

"E-ever since you came back… all they talk about is you. I'm… slightly e-envious."

I scoffed. "Don't be." Slowly, I was growing aware that I ignored everyone else's presence all except for one: Hinata. Why her though? It confused me.

She's strange, I admit that. Her most obvious aspect was she's not a fangirl. She didn't throw her undying love at me, or desired my attention, or was obsessed with expressing lovey-dovey words in hopes to capture my cold, and icy heart.

Hinata's reserved, shy, modest, withdrawn, soft-spoken, and compassionate. A true model of what a girl should be. Why couldn't others be like her?

I was also aware she had a crush on the dobe. Of all the girls throwing themselves at my feet, why was it the only sane one loved Naruto and didn't look twice in my direction? Damnit, jealousy again...

While absorbed in my pondering, Hinata watched with curiosity at my lack-of-response-and-awareness face. She struggled internally with a thought on her mind, continuingly poking her fingers together and looking away until mustering up the courage to regard me with her glass-colored eyes.

"...c-can I sit with you...?"

"What?" She quickly caught herself, and blushed a healthy color of red.

"If you don't mind, t-that is. I understand that y-you like being by yourself a lot..." Huh, wonder why she wasn't with the rest of the group. Why keep a solitude-seeking teenager company when he preferred to avoid interaction with people?

"Why are you here?" She jumped from my firm tone, as she nervously twiddled with her fingers again. Thank Kami I developed an even longer attention span over the three years to tolerate her prolonged pause.

"You looked lonely... a-and that's not good... f-for anyone! Or t-the holidays..." Hinata whimpered from unease, embarrassed of her sudden outburst to try and piece together her words before they became too fragmented. My lips curved in amusement. Her subtle annoyances were kind of funny. I could watch her all day fumbling in her attempts to speak, and I would be distracted from boredom.

Then, she chewed on her lip, and folded her hands behind her back. "I'll keep i-it a secret."

"What secret?" I narrowed my eyes on her. What did she know about me?

"Your smile." Then, she blushed as if her answer wasn't explanatory enough. However, I knew very well what she meant because she was the only one who witnessed me so vulnerable to the human eye. Vulnerable enough to hallucinate she was mother...

I exhaled a breath to mask the light tinge on my cheeks. "Whatever." It's no big deal, anyway. She could do whatever she felt like. I wouldn't care.

"Can you..." She suddenly raised her arm toward me, and I stared at it, lost and temporarily confused. What did she want me to do? "P-pull me up t-to sit with you...?"

I completely forgot about her request earlier. I guess… it wouldn't hurt. "Sure..." I was about to reach down and grasp her hand before somebody called her name.

"Hinata!" Quickly, I withdrawn my hand, deterred to interact with her any farther. Disheartened, Hinata dropped her arm and turned to notice Kiba vigorously waving his arm in our direction, gesturing for her to come over. "Come on. It's five minutes till midnight. Join us for the countdown!"

Hesitating, she glanced toward me and softly asked if it's okay for her to leave. I scoffed, and closed my eyes. "Go. I won't care." Leave like the rest of them, because they listened to me without noticing what I really felt.

"W-why don't you come with me, t-then? It w-would be nice..."

I couldn't believe she asked me that before anyone else. Not even Naruto and Sakura stopped by to force me to join them, yet. Did they really believe I was a hopeless cause? Opening my eyes, the two friends of mine were too immersed in admiring the starry night to look like they could bother with me. My heart bristled, and I found that sensation very uncomfortable. The feeling of abandonment…

I was also surprised Hinata didn't leave yet to meet her team whom were still calling for her to come over.

She continued to wait for me, unintentionally beguiling me to submit to her request. Who could ignore those glittering, jewel eyes of hers?

Sighing, I picked myself up, and jumped down beside her. Jamming my hands into my pants' pockets, I started walking casually ahead of her to the group as she caught up to stride beside me. A small smile lifted her lips, but the warmth radiating from her eyes expressed enough of her joy to reach my heart.

Mom was exactly the same. Whenever I would drop my stubborn, childish acts to do what she wanted, she would reward me with that modest smile I loved seeing the most. What she always wanted was never big, nor complex. They were small, and insignificant. But to her, it was all that mattered to make her feel happy.

I saw a lot of my mom in Hinata... yet through time, I learned that they were distinctly different.

Mostly everyone eyed me strangely when I neared the group with Hinata. I stared at them in disinterest since they weren't the reason for me being here on such a late notice.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme?" I sighed in annoyance of Naruto plus Sakura's dubious faces. "Is it just me or are you finally deciding to live amongst the rest of us?" I half-heartedly glared at Naruto who seemed to think it a miracle for me to be standing here.

"D-don't say that, Naruto-kun." Surprisingly, Hinata was stepping up in my defense. She blushed from the sudden attention she was receiving from Naruto, who looked utterly bewildered from her words. "H-he has f-feelings, too..."

"That will be the day when Sasuke-teme falls in love!" Naruto laughed loudly, his quirky trademark of a foxy grin dominating his scarred cheeks as he flung an arm over my broad shoulders. Once again, I was annoyed he's invading my personal space without asking. "For now, I have to keep thinking he's gay."

"Get your hands off me, you baka." I harshly shoved his head down to the ground, and he began whining and grumbling obscenities under his breath. I huffed before calmly placing an acknowledging hand on Hinata's head, which I missed the flush coloring her face. "If you have to know, Hinata can control herself a lot better than you can when it comes to keeping your hands off me, dobe. Sometimes I think you're the gay one."

"Don't you try comparing me to sweet, little Hinata! She's got nothing to do with your gayness and my perverted ways, so stop trying to taint her mind." I would _love_ to wipe that smirk right off that ugly, whiskered face of his. An angry tick appeared on my head before Sakura and Ino simultaneously punched the blonde in their heated moment of rage.

"Don't you dare insult Sasuke-kun like that!" Should I feel grateful that my pink-haired teammate stepped up to hurt Naruto before I could? If she hadn't of interfered, I would've successfully killed the guy without holding back my 'brotherly love' for my moronic best friend.

Suddenly, I felt a foreboding chill run pass my spine. I felt a couple of murderous glares thrown my way, and it had a lot to do with the fact I was touching Neji's beloved cousin, and Shino and Kiba's precious teammate. Swiftly stealing my hand back, I crossed my arms and waited for the evening to end.

Soon, everyone gathered around and smiled at each other knowingly, before starting the countdown from sixty. The closer they neared to reaching the last number, the more excited everyone got into releasing the eagerly anticipated, zealous chant.

"Sasuke-san?"

"It's Sasuke." I stated gruffly.

"S-sasuke..." Hinata breathed. The informality tasted strange on her tongue. "...why aren't you c-counting with us?"

"Why aren't you?" I glanced at her, mildly amused that she didn't retort. Hinata flushed in embarrassment and I averted my eyes back to the sky.

"...FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE—!"

...better cover my ears.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Nearly everyone threw their arms in the air, and laughed together while gazing wondrously at the booming, sparkling fireworks. The starry night was decorated with dazzling flames zigzagging everywhere, blending in with the twinkling stars. This really didn't faze me, though.

Hinata, however, was the opposite. She gasped in amazement, reveling in the breathtaking spectacle of the sparks dancing in all directions. I shrugged, not really so moved from the utter beauty of the evening. I was beginning to wonder why I came here in the first place, when I felt a timid hand tug on my long sleeve, trying to grab my attention.

Languidly, I looked at Hinata to see her smiling kindly at me. "H-happy New Year's..."

A soft 'hn' in response, and I snorted, not in the 'holiday spirit' to say the same. But I did find something else I could say, something that wasn't out-of-character and it was _my_ definition of a holiday phrase.

"...thanks." I mumbled and she smiled wider. Her cheeks crinkling with a bright blush painted across her face while her eyes twinkled from immeasurable glee.

I almost choked at the look she gave to me alone.

Didn't even know what she's so happy about. I simply acknowledged her, that's it. However, I later learned that acknowledgment was the very thing that made her happiest. Especially when it came from me, because my compliments were so rare; it was like trying to find a diamond in the middle of a freakin', Goddamn ocean.

And whenever she found that said diamond, Hinata would cherish it close to her heart.

* * *

**(A/N):**

Yep, this story will take 1 year to finish. It's put to the side for me to keep up with the holidays. If you'd like, you're welcome to read my other SasuHina AU fic while waiting for the next chapters.

If you like Friendship and all those reality life lessons, than you'll probably like it. My Sasuke character in that story would feel weird at one point because this is the real world we're talking about. No massacre of a whole clan or a murderous brother, but Sasuke's personality is still under development. I'll post the ninth chapter _real soon._ I only need to finish writing the last scene.

R & R! I would love to read your reviews.


	2. Valentine's Day

Second chap finally up. I'm not really (no scratch that), I'm definitely **NOT** a romantist at heart. So excuse me for the lack of mushy, lovey-dovey moments of this chapter. XP You have to accept it.

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does and will always take credit for his awesome Manga series.**

* * *

Valentine's Day

__

"A companion loves some agreeable qualities which a man may possess, but a friend loves the man himself."

—_James Boswell_

Being chased by obsessive fangirls on a Valentine's Day was an epic horror.

Currently concealing myself behind a wall to avoid further detection from those rabid females, I was forced to believe Itachi held no comparison to them. Before my defection from back when I was a genin, my fanclub would willingly waste numerous hours trying to hound me down throughout the entire village, especially when I reacted to flee. I learned from an unfortunately young age the terrible meaning of stalkers.

Their loud and obnoxious voices were somewhere nearby, sounding disappointed to my sudden disappearance. Good, I lost them. My heart practically sang hallelujah when I heard them parading away, probably in hopes to seek me elsewhere.

Mentally, I wished for my crazy fangirls to writhe and perish in a Godforsaken hell existing way beyond our primary universe. They could die for all I care.

I willed my ragged breaths to cease as relief immediately swept over my entire body. Sitting comfortably on the lush green grass, I slumped against the stone wall and sighed. I wondered when would it be safe to move out of the temporary safety of my spot...

"Sasuke?" I looked up. It's Hinata. My savior, in more ways than one. "What a-are you doing?"

It's pure coincidence she happened to walk by. I felt inwardly grateful she turned out to be one of the rare girls who pronounced my name with a passionless, stuttering voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alas, my snappy tone completely contradicted my thoughts.

Though Hinata never usually probed into other people's business, even she knew of the awful hordes of fangirls pining after my love. To my annoyance, she looked amused and sympathetic.

Great. I didn't need her pity.

"Shouldn't you try h-hiding at home?" I shot her a look which obviously said 'Are you crazy?'

That's the very _last _place to be safe at for my house was the most predictable place on Earth. I couldn't trust going along with my own daily activities in there for fear of them watching me... "W-well then... do you need a p-place to hide in for the day?"

"I'm not asking for help." I scowled faintly.

"A-and I'm offering." It wouldn't hurt my dignity to _accept _help, would it?

"..." I turned my head away, unable to tolerate the compassionate light reflecting in her eyes. Must be the sunlight. Yeah, that explained it. "Whatever."

Hinata grinned small, stepping forward to lend a hand, but I brushed it off rudely as I stood up all on my own, brushing the dust off my clothes. "Lead the way." She nodded in comply, understanding full well it's a request I gave to her out of trust.

We walked quietly to wherever Hinata guided me too, me with my hands casually stuffed in my pockets and wearing a trademark frown while she trodded along without missing a single step. If I didn't know any better, she seemed intent to reach our destination.

Soon, we started to climb a flight of stairs connected to a chain of apartment complexes. Hm, I thought Hinata lived in the Hyuuga compounds.

"This i-is Kurenai-sensei's house." She said, as if reading my mental inquiry. I glided in and surveyed the inside as soon as she unlocked the door with a spare key. Scanning around with my sharp eyes, a few couches were spread around in the cozy living room with a neat little study table positioned in between. A couple of bookcases were embedded against the wall, filled with various scrolls and reading material. The kitchen was located at the opposite side of this apartment and between these two spaces existed a small hallway leading to a bedroom, assuming it to be Kurenai's, and a bathroom.

Huh. Quaint.

"Kurenai-sensei? Hm, must be out..."

I shrugged, not caring in the least. Idly staring at the modest interior of this living space, I heard Hinata suddenly make a small comical sound, as if just remembering something.

"Sasuke." I turned to face her. She smiled politely. "Can y-you come to the kitchen? I-I have something for you." I quirked an eyebrow in mild curiosity, finding it amusing she fled into the kitchen before receiving my answer. Wordlessly, I followed her and noticed she was rummaging through the contents of the refridgerator. Leaning against the counter, I wondered what could she possibly be up to when Hinata came back out with an armful of food.

She carefully laid out two un-opened trays of onigiri and a couple of fresh tomotoes. Taking out two empty bowls from the cupboard, Hinata proceeded to slice the tomotoes in pieces and distribute them in the twin bowls. Mild curiosity got the better of me. "We're having lunch?"

She smiled absent-mindedly, brewing hot tea for us to drink. "This is my Valentine's Day present... t-to you. Sakura-san and Ino-san told me you love to eat tomatoes." If my fangirls were anything, they were informative.

"That's right." Grabbing a tray, I pried it open and munched on the savory snack. I could tell from the taste it had pickled plum in it. Hinata placed the bowls of freshly sliced tomatoes and the cups of hot tea between us, before taking a seat on the countertop with an onigiri in hand. Every now and then, I would grab a tomato slice and savour the succulent juice. She occasionally took a sip from her oolong tea, her eyes closed calmly in reverence to the soothing taste.

This gift damn well beats sickening chocolate and intoxicatingly sweet flowers.

I inwardly appreciated her quiet company. She had rarely ever pestered me, kept her hands to herself at the same time respecting my personal boundaries, and always accepted my silent treatment without qualms. This was a type of female I wouldn't mind spending my life with.

I was startled out of my thoughts when her voice piped up. "How is it?"

Give her praise. She deserved it.

"Hn. Good." I wanted to hurt myself for the lack of good spirit in the dull compliment.

Hinata smiled faintly and the silence reined the air once again. Not awkwardly, but for a lack of better words to say. I learned since the academy days she was no conversationalist. And also, why did she want to spend this cordial, lovey-dovey day with me? I half expected her be hovering around the dobe for most of the day. Wasn't she in love with that idiotic teammate of mine?

I couldn't help myself asking: "What did you give Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"For Valentine's Day." I uttered the name like it was purely sour to my tongue.

"Oh..." She blushed faintly and lowered her half-finished cup down to the table. Then, she slightly fidgeted with her baggy sleeve. "I c-came across him in the m-morning, eating ramen at Ichiraku's as u-usual." I scoffed at that, finishing the third onigiri on the tray. "A-and I gave him a small package o-of chocolate. Not an overbearing gift, is it?"

I could imagine Naruto not receiving any gifts for most of his life, let alone Valentine cards, so he must be happy with the simple gesture.

"No. It isn't." I munched on another tomato slice, now entirely grateful our gifts had a vast difference in originality. Hinata considered my personal favorite foods, which was plenty enough saying she cared. Most girls would no doubt give me chocolates no matter what I said about abhoring sweets.

"A-also... ano..." The fluttering of her fingers began to worsen. "I also... c-c-confessed my feelings t-to him... kind of..." I arched an eyebrow.

"Really." The shy kunoichi outright proclaimed to the object of her affections her feelings for him. Who would've thought? Though expressing disinterest, I gradually cut the brief silence again. "How'd it go?"

Hinata frowned, but quickly worked on a timid smile, not forced mind you, but pretty solemn. Her eyes averted to the floor underneath her. "He d-didn't reciprocate, a-and... ano... Naruto said h-he liked m-me, too. Accepted m-my feelings, demo... h-he kindly rejected them."

I blinked. Not knowing if I should console her or say nothing. "Oh."

Idly, I sipped my tea to elongate the silence. However, I glanced at her for a second to notice she expected to hear more. What was I supposed to say?

"...how did you feel?" I felt like a goddamn therapist.

"It w-wasn't..." Hinata breathed shakily, before sighing just as deep. "A-as heart-wrenching, o-or devestating as I-I thought it would b-be."

"Reality and dreams are different, I suppose." I remarked without thinking, and she surprised me with an empathic smile.

"Hai, y-you're right..." I completely disregarded the lone tear trailing down her cheek.

A heartbroken girl, crying for her lover. This seemed... _very _familiar...

Ah, of course. Sakura. I grimaced invisibly when a displeasant thought invaded my mind.

"What I find utterly annoying about most girls is when they tend to break apart from a simple rejection." My eyebrows narrowed from irritation. The memory of Sakura few years ago proclaiming her love to me flashed into my head. "Like it's the end of the world when the one, stupid guy they happen to love with their entire being doesn't return their feelings. Seriously, it's frustrating." Hinata blinked, caught off guard from my short rant, which she could guess it was directed toward my female teammate. Then, amused giggles echoed in this quiet apartment and my mood slightly deteriorated from the light-hearted sound.

"What do you see in that moron anyway?" She immediately paused to ponder silently.

"A-alot of things." Cheeks flushing a healthy scarlet, a content smile adorably curled her lips. "T-too many to list, but... what I l-like about him most is his s-stubborn persistence. Either to prove s-someone wrong about something he d-didn't like, or to show he w-wasn't a weakling or dropout, Naruto was never daunted t-to do his best. Not caring a-at all if he made an entire world of enemies, he was never d-discouraged to fight for what he believed in."

I stared at her with so much intensity, it made her feel self-conscience, fidgeting greatly from where she sat while clearly avoiding eye contact. Well, if that was one thing, I didn't want to be enlightened with all the other various reasons for why she admired the 'No.1 knuckle-head ninja' of our prime.

Somehow, I felt an excessive and unneccessary amount of jealousy in the deepest pit of my stomach. I doubt a girl had ever noticed me like that before. Not even my emotional pink-haired teammate who proved to me her constant affection time and time again until her heart broke.

Naruto had truly earned something very rare, and precious until he lost it without giving it a second glance. I was never more glad than this moment; Naruto's an absolute, and complete idiot. At least, now I had a chance.

"He doesn't know what he's missing," I mumbled, finishing the remnants of my lunch contently.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

I stood up suddenly and snatched the now empty trays, planning on throwing them away. Hinata's eyes widened and she immediately leapt off the counter, appearing by my side in an instant.

"W-wait! You don't h-have to—." I immediately grasped her wrist before she could stop me, and Hinata clamped her mouth shut from shock. The seriousness within my eyes were deeper than usual, forcing her to acknowledge the situation potential in being reversed. Currently, I was stronger than her, and could cause unimaginable pain if I wanted to. She was aware of it. I could detect the vague fear in her eyes.

"What do you think of me?"

She blinked in bewilderment. Goes to show she didn't expect it at all.

"...ano... you're v-very determined, like Naruto—."

"Shut it." I rapidly silenced her with a cold demand. Releasing the threatening grip on her wrist, I turned my body away from her entirely, dropping the garbage into the trash. "If you're planning to compare me to Naruto, forget it. I don't want to hear it."

For some reason unknown, I felt perturbed when Naruto tended to dominate her thoughts more often than I did. Like I always came second in her eyes. Or even below fifth. There's Kiba and Shino, her teammates to consider and her sensei, Kurenai. Then, her cousin Neji, and her sister and father...

Yeah, I was probably all beneath them in her thoughts.

The silence stretched on tensely and I received the impression she didn't have anything good or positive to say about me. Hmph, it seemed I possessed no redeeming qualities whatsoever.

It's to be expected, of course. I was a traitor to this village. An ex-traitor, but it didn't erase the fact my history happened to be a very morbid one.

It didn't bother me.

No. Not at all.

I didn't care one single bit.

A hand gently squeezed my arm, my body recoiling from the foreign touch and it successfully pulled me back to reality.

"Y-you can rest in the living room, if you like. Until Kurenai-sensei comes back, you can stay here."

* * *

Evening rolled in, and I still hadn't left the apartment. Lounging in the living room and slumping lazily on the couch, I skimmed through a scroll of medical ninjutsu while quickly registering the information about the basics and complexities of mending internal organs. The skill of healing, a field I hadn't indulged in, yet...

Hinata chatted pleasantly with Kurenai, the two sitting nearby at the dining table and discussing something about a mission or whatnot. Lending only half an ear to their conversation, I felt inwardly comfortable with their familial presence.

"...Tsunade believes you'll be very useful with what you're byakugan being a valuable asset to the mission."

"...eto... I'm not very good with espionage missions. A-and wouldn't Neji-niisan be a better choice? He's a Jounin."

Hinata's timid behavior irked me. She just degraded herself for what she's worth. As if sharing my thoughts, Kurenai smiled in reassurance.

"He's preoccupied with an A-rank mission right now. Besides, it's not like you'll be going alone."

She perked up from the thought of team members. "H-how many others will be accompanying me?"

"Hokage-sama hasn't decided, yet. She's waiting for your compliance first before assigning teammates."

"Hmm..."

The calm and still atmosphere enveloped the whole apartment. Stealing a glance at the pair sitting beside each other, I noticed Hinata pondering while her hands were entwined below her chin to support it. And Kurenai's content expression from drinking Hinata's delicious tea was hard to miss.

What a companionable setting. Made me slightly envious in a way. There's no reason for me to linger any longer.

Rolling the scroll up and tossing it aside on the table, I stood and stretched my sluggish limbs before approaching the door.

"I'm leaving."

"Oh! I-I should too. It's getting dark." Hastily pushing the chair back and rising up to bow in apology to her sensei, Hinata rushed to join me. "Sayonara, Kurenai-sensei."

"Okay." She nodded in understanding, wearing a slight smile. "Be careful on your way home."

Once we stepped outside, I spared a brief glance at Hinata before wordlessly treading the path toward the Uchiha Residence. Oddly enough, Hinata decided follow me down the same road. For the past half hour, I sensed there was something she wanted from me, but I couldn't figure out what it was. The moment we reached the gate, I turned toward her questioningly.

"What?"

"I-I was wondering..." Because of the darkness I could vaguely detect the nervousness in her eyes. "I-if you payed a-attention to our conversation..." My ears picked up the sound of her poking fingertips. "...w-would you like... to be my partner!"

I blinked in mild surprise. If I owned a mind of a lascivious pervert, I would've seriously taken the implication behind her words the wrong way.

"I'm on probation. I can't do missions for the next three months." Or so. Tsunade did say my deadline could still be extended. The results were still pending. Damn that woman.

"W-well, I can talk t-to her and convince her. I think you are reliable."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

Gee. I felt flattered.

She could do whatever she liked. It wouldn't make a big difference since I practically didn't have anything better to do. Turning around to face the compounds, I planned on heading inside when Hinata's voice stopped me. I bit the inside of my cheek in annoyance.

Couldn't she obviously take a hint? I wanted to be left alone in the confinements of my home. My cold, and lonely house...

"How... w-what did you think of t-today?"

Safer than most. This Valentine's Day was literally my favorite compared to all the others. Know why? It was uneventful and safe. Like I always wanted. "Boring." Her shoulders invisibly sagged. "...yet peaceful." I shifted around and nodded to her in acknowledgement. "Arigatou. Ja."

Surprisingly, Hinata was the first to part after flashing me an ecstatic smile. Then, she hurried on home... which was located at the opposite direction of the Uchiha compounds.

She walked all this way just for friendly chichat? We barely even said anything anyway, so why the eagerness?

I concluded, Hinata was one strange girl.

And yet, I happened to develop a crush on the said strange Hyuuga female.

* * *

**(A/N): **I myself thought the calm mood of this chapter was interesting. However... (smirks mischievously), the next chapter will be updated on March 14.

Chapter 3- White Day

What do you think Sasuke will give her? Please, take guesses and leave your opinions in the reviews. I bet only ONE person (the most) will get it right. I'm evil. Because the present Sasuke will give her will be completely unexpected, and _so_ Sasuke! XD

It's kinda hilarious (ironic) when I think about it.


	3. White Day

Sorry I was two days late from posting this up, but I put off writing for nearly a month because the Exit Exams were coming up and I wanted to study for it. Now that I'm over and done with it (I feel purely confident I passed both the Math and English portion), I'll start writing again.

Oh, and I'll update _Rain on Friendship _as soon as I revise the chapters, which will take less than a week. (I request a good, constructive Beta Reader. I'm slow when it comes to editing.)

* * *

Chapter 3- White Day

"_Give whatever you are doing and whoever you are with the gift of your attention."_

—_Jim Rohn_

This was getting ridiculous.

Today's the day when I needed to return Hinata's act of kindness from Valentine's Day with a gift of my own, yet I woke up earlier than usual to take a walk for two reasons. 1) I couldn't sleep because of the indecisions swamping my mind. And 2) I had absolutely nothing to work with.

Chocolates, flowers, greeting cards, and sweets were the simple way to go. However, I absolutely refused to stoop so low in buying common, materialistic things.

I'm an Uchiha, for Kami's sake. I should be able to work on some originality here.

Absentmindedly pacing through the nearly empty streets, I failed to notice the _other_ early morning walker until I bumped into them. Fixing a glare to the idiot who didn't even bother looking where they were going, I immediately dropped it upon seeing Hinata fidgeting under my eyes.

"O-ohayo, Sasuke."

"Hn." I didn't count on meeting Hinata so soon in the day, but there's no point in meeting up with her later.

"...what a-are you doing up so early?"

I shrugged absently. "No reason."

"Oh..." Awkwardly, I silently scratched the back of my neck while she continued to stare off at something else. Beating around the bush was never my style.

"You know today's White Day, right?" Baffled from the sudden switch of topic, she slowly nodded. I sighed, ruffling my hair distractedly. "I feel like I owe you for what you did at... Valentine's Day." My eyebrow twitched. "So... for your gift..." She looked at me expectantly and I wondered why the hell it felt so weird to say it. "You can have me for a day."

She blinked uncertainly. "Nani?"

"You heard me." Now the acursed color pink decorated my pale cheeks. "I'll do whatever you want..." I shrugged, feeling uneasy. "Anything." I watched her, subconsciously glaring at her while she tried desperately to digest the idea of my 'suggestive' gift. Hinata better take it, because it almost costed me all of my dignity.

"You d-don't have t—."

"It's rude to refuse a present someone has given to you." I retorted, rolling my eyes in exasperation. In other words; it's my pride I chose to cast aside in order to willingly offer her my trust.

"But... I don't w-want you to do anything..." Next, she raised her hands and nervously twiddled with her fingers. Her pearly iridescent eyes were enough to drop the matter altogether. Almost.

Hinata thought long and hard... really hard and silent... until a light bulb ignited above her head, signaling an idea.

"Do you want to... to..." She pursed her lips under the impatient stare of my onyx eyes. "T-train?"

I instantly deadpanned. Out of all the girls who would definitely rape/molest me the very millisecond they caught me off guard, Hinata wanted to train?

"Train."

"Yes. Train."

Finally, I scoffed in satisfaction. Then again, Hinata Hyuuga wasn't like all girls.

* * *

I usually trained by myself in the quiet stillness of the forest - without disturbance. That's how I preferred it. Although, sparring with a partner who wasn't Naruto Uzumaki's not a bad idea either.

I could easily overpower the Hyuuga heiress if I wanted to, however that's not the purpose of our training here. Strength's an important factor, yes, but not the only one.

Hinata's persistence was admirable to say the least. As we exchanged blows, she fluidly dodged my punches and blocked my kicks, sometimes even close to landing a few hits on me. However, I easily copied her Hyuuga fighting style and kept up to her level of agileness, sometimes stealing opportunities in outmatching her with my unnatural speed.

It went on like this for a couple of hours until—

Swerving around to swing a punch at her, Hinata ducked as I predicted and I smirked, twisting my body in momentum to perform an uppercut kick, sending her skidding back painfully into the dirt. Landing expertly on my feet, I stood erect and sighed, wiping the small line of sweat on my forehead.

"Enough. We're done for now." Approaching her, I watched as Hinata tried to get up, but her sore legs buckled and she stumbled on her butt. I exhaled to mask my amusement and stooped down to grasp her wrists and pull her up on her feet.

My heart secretly fluttered when she wobbled into my arms, panting in exhaustion due to our training. However, she tried to assure me she could stand on her own and attempted to distance herself from me.

"Rest for a few moments." I commanded and Hinata complied, although tentatively and held my arms loosely for balance. I almost flinched from the feel of her soft, unshinobi-like hands contrasting against my firm skin. She appeared awkward of our close proximity, her head bent down low enough for her long hair to shadow her blushing cheeks.

I mentally cursed for my arms to stay put, because they were itching to hold her small, delicate frame tight against my own. Hinata was so unbearably close... To the average onlooker, the two of us looked like a young and loving couple. If only that could be true.

"Would you l-like... to take a walk?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Where to?"

Hinata suggested we go spend our leisurely time at the park. She insisted on visiting the bookstore to buy a novel and an afternoon snack (sushi as my recommendation). Thus having us exiting the training area and walking side by side in the market streets. People eyed us curiously, others doing so wearily as the two of us engaged in idle and pleasant chitchat.

Soon, buying what we wanted, made our way to our destination. We arrived at a secluded area of the park where not many people roamed and seated ourselves quietly on a bench.

Setting the tray of sushi between us, I crossed my legs and wordlessly ate on a piece while Hinata, just as wordlessly, propped open her book and began reading.

I hated to admit it, but the afternoon scenery of the lukewarm sun heating our pale skin, the shrubbery and trees rocking in the breeze, and the petite birds twittering their songs... it was all pleasant.

Slouching in relaxation, I nibbled slowly on the delectable snack as I lazily draped my right arm over the bench, barely touching her lithe shoulders. She leaned back subconsciously in response to my innocent gesture, not once ripping her attention away from the story.

A ghost of a smile wisped my lips. The peaceful silence fully embraced us, as if protecting us from any outside disturbances.

However, the heavy trod of footsteps weren't so merciful, nor was the overly exuberant voice belonging to the green spandex suit cladded man.

"Good afternoon, brilliant youth!" I scowled, detesting this man's poetic/dramatic dialogue straight to the heart. Hinata looked up and smiled politely.

"Good afternoon, Gai-sensei."

"Ah, as lovely and kind as always, ravishing cousin of Neji." She blushed and murmured a squeaky thanks. Though his nose crinkled in acknowledgment at me, Gai grinned ecstatically much to my chagrin.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you handsome devil. You've caught yourself quite a catch!" I blanched the moment he gave me the infamous two thumbs up, his teeth sparkling a powerful blaze. "Many youthful men have tried in vain to woo and claim this angelic maiden's heart, yet none was able to grasp her innocence until today!"

My free hand instantaneously flew to slap my head, and I grumbled obscenities under my breath from an emotion _very_ close to embarrassment. The most lethal blush ensnared Hinata's face and she struggled with the willpower to prevent herself from fainting.

Did that moronic imbecile have _any_ idea what he just insinuated?

Gai sighed wistfully, seemingly lost in thought at the sky. "Young love... Carry on now! Have a tremendous, merry White Day!"

...and then the green monstrosity finally waved and jogged away, unfortunately leaving us self-conscious. I lost my appetite... yet, food's the only distraction in mind from that mortifying experience.

Nervously clearing her throat, Hinata forced herself back into the comfort of her novel, gradually easing her way into serenity. I did the same as silence returned, much to our relief.

When my hand dropped to grab another sushi, it collided onto her hand that reached for the same one. Hinata stammered in apology and hastily stole her hand back. Impassively, I took the sushi and held it out to her.

"Here. Take a bite." She first shook her head, but then complied under my demanding glare. I watched as she briefly nibbled it, the faint blush adorning her face. When she drew back, I lifted it to my mouth and took a bigger bite, internally pleased with her reaction.

For once, having the Hyuuga heiress smile and blush at me instead of the dobe elated my already smitten heart. I liked it.

Soon, the two of us finished off the remainder of the snack and I stifled a sloppy yawn behind the back of my hand.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No, not really." I lied.

"Earlier... you fought kind of sluggishly d-during our spar." I felt touched she noticed my inconspicuous weary state of health.

"...didn't get much sleep." I blinked rapidly, my eyes yearning to close and rest. Contemplating my next course action, I lowered my head for it to lean on her shoulder. She flinched, slightly fidgeting, but didn't say anything. I could feel the slight tremors of tension in her body, but from what? Maybe Hinata was debating within herself what to say.

"Y-you sh-should... l-lay on my lap..." Raising my head in surprise, I gazed at her inquiringly. She met my eyes and blushed, nibbling on her bottom lip. "I-it's more comfortable..." I'd be more than happy to oblige to that.

Removing my arm from its comfortable spot behind her shoulders, I pushed the empty tray aside and leaned down to position my head on her lap. Soft... my eyes drifted closed on its own accord and I placed a hand over my chest, my heart pumping loudly in my ears.

I took a deep and steady breath to calm my nerves, yet the cardiac muscle I thought was supposed to be dead continued to pulsate wildly. The sudden rush of warmth felt foreign, yet pleasurable.

"Can I... touch you?"

"...hn." Honestly, I wouldn't mind at all. I moaned sleepily when a cool, gentle hand touched my forehead, sliding down to smooth my long bangs out of my face, caressing my cheek and tracing the bridge of my nose.

A new faint blush of my own seeped into my face, the tingles left behind from her affectionate touches tickled my face.

Hinata hummed to mask her giggle as she alternated in stroking both of my cheeks. For once, I didn't fear the darkness when it enveloped me, beguiling me to fall asleep. No nightmares greeted me from the other side.

* * *

By the time dusk fell, I continued to snooze away for the hours to come. Not until Hinata finished her book and gently shook me awake. Then, she asked if I wouldn't mind having her over for dinner. So when I scoffed in reply, she dragged me to buy groceries.

In the end, we settled for tuna curry and left with groceries in hand, arriving at the Uchiha compounds before it became dark. We prepared dinner together (since I didn't want the guest to do it and Hinata thought it impolite if she didn't help), and eventually sat down together in mild silence, enjoying each other's company, unknowingly thinking of the other.

Once we finished dinner, I offered to clean the dirty dishes as Hinata curiously surveyed the house.

"...d-doesn't it feel _lonely _living here by yourself?" she hesitantly asked.

I didn't turn around to acknowledge her question, but quietly continued to scrub the plates clean.

_Always,_ I wanted to say.

I grew to abhor the deathly silence existing within every house, behind all the walls, and inside every nook and crany of the compounds, producing hallucinations and images of my dead clan and beloved family as it once was...

Nobody here to fix me breakfast when I woke up, nobody here to greet me happily when I came back home from school and missions, nobody here to see me off to sleep and say 'good night'...

Living life here alone was unbearable. It almost broke me apart.

"Would you like for me to... stay overnight?"

I paused, pondering on her companiable offer. "I... I'd like that." Damn heart. Double-tasking on throbbing in grief and pounding in elation.

Then, a thought occured to me. "Wouldn't they get worried?"

"Who?"

"Your family."

"O-oh... Neji-nii-san will and I think Hanabi..."

"Why decide to stay here then?" My breath caught from anticipation.

"...i-it's hard to explain, but..." I stood still, gripping the sodden plate tensely while my eyes were fixated on the wall. My ears picked up the sound of her light footsteps and then she gently gripped my arm, surprising me with the warmth protruding from her elfin hand. I threw a passing glance to express my wordless thanks, yet peering in her compassionate eyes melted all my anxiety away.

"...Is there..." I shifted my eyes and dried my hands off. "Anything else you want?" The absence of her warmth ached my heart as she pondered, biting her lips timidly. When silence stretched on, I turned away to leave the kitchen.

"If not, then feel free to take a shower. I'll lend you some of my clothes." I missed the look when she dipped her head low in solemnity. And she missed the look on my face when I scowled from the lost opportunity.

The unspoken question: _Can I sleep beside you?_

* * *

I laid on my side stiff, unmoving, and drowsy, staring blankly at the wall even though the darkness shrouded my room and prevented further sight.

There's no sensible reason why I should sleep when Hinata resided in a guest room separate from mine. It made the distance feel all the more worse.

The blanket did little for warmth when I felt so rigidly cold. It must be from the stress, yes. The stress, the negativity, and the depression always made me feel cold. Now thinking about the what-if; instead of lying on a bed all by myself...

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the wistful throbbing in my heart. It's... slightly suffocating.

The door carefully squeaked open and I disregarded the noise. My back was to the approaching figure, and she nervously touched the bedspread before lifting it to climb in.

I feigned sleep and felt the mattress sink when she shifted closer, curling her delicate fingers along the fabric of my shirt. "A-are you awake...?"

"...hn."

"...c-can I stay here?" I smirked crookedly. Why did she have to ask when she's already in the bed?

Taking my silence as a 'yes', she slid her arms around my torso. My heart leapt when Hinata boldly rested her head on my shoulder.

Her warmth, slowly spreading throughout my cold body...

"...sweet dreams, Sasuke." she murmured, her tone wavering as if expecting a rejection. I blinked rapidly, my heart thumping, and I draped an arm over her embracing arms in order to keep her there.

"Arigatou."

The next morning, Neji Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka almost bashed my front door open and throttled me for adbucting their dear Hinata when really... it was the other way around.

* * *

**(A/N): **The more I write these chapters, the more I like them.

Lucky Hinata. She stole Sasuke's heart way before he stole hers. I definitely see their relationship going pretty silent and profound. Though it's not really rushed since the story's timeskip always jumps from weeks to months.

Next Update: March 28 (presumably which is Easter)

Comment on how you like it. -smiles-


	4. Easter

Um... sorry?

I know I took so long, but I had STAR TESTING to study for and I didn't have much time to write. Not only that, but I'm slightly unmotivated and I've been playing crazy hours on _Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn_.

The sequel rocks ass! XP And is the most challenging, yet. Though Goddess Ashera has been the hardest Fire Emblem final boss I've ever faced, she is also the most irritating. What the hell is she thinking, petrifying most of the inhabitants of Tellius because she feels the beorc (humans) and laguz (sub-humans) haven't kept their promise to cease warfare and hostile violence for a thousand years.

Pssh. Whatever. Her judgement sucks.

Back to this story. Go ahead and read on. Happy (belated) Easter Day!

**P.S.** I'm still working on the outline of April Fool's Day (April 1) and Orange Day (April 14). The seventh chapter is Mother's Day (May 11), if you haven't of guessed. And then we have Father's Day (June 15) and... and... aaaaaannnnd... Sasuke's Birthday (July 23). There won't be another chapter after that until Halloween.

* * *

Chapter 4- Easter

_"I'm youth. I'm joy. I'm a little bird that has broken out of the egg."_

—_James Matthew Banrie_

Children and I, we didn't click well. 'Children' and 'Sasuke Uchiha' shouldn't even be in the same sentence.

I held a wooden clipboard in my hand, impassively recording the run time of the soon-to-be crop of Genin. The majority of the preteens here eyed me wearily, some going as far as shit in their pants because of my silent, intimidating aura that spoke for itself: 'Bother-me-and-you-die-excruciatingly-slow.'

Then again, I was too serious for my own good. The twitch of me eye went unnoticed as the kids gossiped away about the most popular subject to date: _moi_.

"...I heard the traitor is none other than the last surviving Uchiha."

"Yeah, and he has the infamous blood red Sharingan eyes. I heard it rivals the piercing, stone glare of Medusa."

"Myth! It's just a myth."

"Nahh, that can't be right! I read in a scroll somewhere that it's supposed to branch off from the Byakugan eyes."

"Really? They look nothing alike..."

The boys crowded around and mused on the power and glory behind my bloodline. I smirked, proud that the Sharingan was still known as an important and powerful asset throughout the Leaf village. However, the females of this class conversed on the same exact subject as the boys, except this time it was completely irrelevant.

"Wow, he's so young and cool-looking! It's hard to believe a hunk like him used to be a notorious missing-nin."

"Someone told me his dark gaze is so penetrating..." Next, the girls sighed, daydreaming while others had hearts in their eyes. "He's _so_ fine! Kya!" Their faces blushed rosy red and I didn't _want _to know what they were thinking...

"With gorgeous model looks like his, he's the handsomest ninja that has ever walked the planet!"

Damn the Fifth Hokage. Forcing me to look after kids who hadn't even struck puberty, yet when I should be going on high ranked missions like my prowess deserved.

"Oi, Sasuke!" I looked up. Konohamaru, the Sandaime's grandson and a recently promoted genin, dashed through the open gate of the academy and jogged toward my direction, a roguish smile alighting his lips.

He finally stopped before me and placed his hands on his knees, calming his ragged breathing. What the heck was this kid doing here?

"Nani?" Standing upright, Konohamaru grinned an annoying smile _exactly_ similar to Naruto's. Kami, not another one...

"Naruto-nii told me to tell you to have ramen with him later." I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"I'll pass. Besides, I already have plans." Then, Konohamaru scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, I'm not messenger boy, got it?"

"Don't be, if you're complaining so much."

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but boss was right. You need to socialize more if you want to get rid of the stick pulled up your ass."

I inwardly seethed in annoyance. This boy was like an incarnate of Naruto.

"Urasai, mini-dobe."

"Why you— why you—!" He lunged forward to attack me. However, I held him back, clutching his head with one hand while he tried throwing punches at me, but found himself rather unsuccessful. I regarded him with idle boredom. This kid's not worth my time...

"Sasuke."

I released the boy from the call of my name. Because I was no longer holding him up, Konohamaru succumbed to the law of gravity and collapsed on the ground. "Ugh…"

I regarded Shikamaru impassively as he returned my look with a lazy stare. "If you're done tallying their run times, then you're free to go."

_Finally. _Rolling my eyes in exasperation, I shoved the clipboard in his hands and quickly strode toward the classroom, planning on leaving the academy with a certain someone as soon as possible.

Peering through the open doorway of the one specific classroom she could be found in, I watched as Hinata supervised the six year old toddlers painting their eggs. Well, that's one way of celebrating Easter...

Stepping in, I casually walked forward and felt relieved of all the kids preoccupied on the artistic activity to even spare me a single glance. I leaned on the teacher's desk, staring at Hinata who looked to be enjoying herself spending time with the children.

She gave encouraging smiles to a few who asked for her help on craftily painting the white boiled eggs. She would gently chastise a couple clumsy kids who made a colorful mess when they had dropped their eggs completely within the cups of dyed water. And sometimes, she would ruffle some of the kids' hair playfully when they did something right and begged for praise.

Hn. I liked this sight.

Soon, she was able to notice my silent presence and politely excused herself from the group of kids. It wasn't without effort, though. Boys and girls alike whined for her to stay, even going as far as childishly clutch onto her limbs to prevent her from leaving.

Miraculously, she succeeded in escaping them the moment Hinata promised them she'd only be away for a few minutes and they reluctantly complied.

"You're high on demand," I said, my lips quirked in a smirk the moment she sat beside me on the smooth, wooden table.

"Well," Hinata giggled slightly, "I've only substituted for Shikamaru a few times, but they like how I make their class times really fun." Yes, it so happened to be Shikamaru Nara's a boring, yet intelligent individual. Sadly, he's more suited for the battlefield, giving strategies that usually led to victories instead of babysitting seven year olds in an academy. "I don't mind though, looking after kids..." She gazed fondly at them, almost wistfully and heat suddenly flooded my cheeks.

Thank Kami it was invisible!

Before I had a chance to respond, a young kunoichi in training jogged up to us, beaming at Hinata.

"Hinata-sensei. It's already been three minutes and thirty four seconds... aaand counting!" she chirped, much to my annoyance. The brunette folded her arms cutely behind her back, beaming eagerly at Hinata with sparkling russet eyes. "Can you help us pick out the cutest stickers for our Easter eggs?"

"She's busy." I answered briskly. "Beat it." The girl whipped toward me and frowned tearfully, nearly making me regret my words. To my horror, she started bawling and sprinted away. Awkwardly, I turned toward Hinata and saw her pouting at me in admonishment.

Eh... never scare away little children in front of your girlfriend.

"Sasuke, that was mean. You hurt her feelings. There's more than one way to send off a child, you know." Trying to salvage some dignity, I snorted and faced away, crossing my arms indignantly. Pfft, what could she possibly know on how to deal with children?

Then, Hinata smiled as if reading my mind and turned to face her bustling class.

"Class," she cupped her mouth in order to project her soft voice for the whole noisy room to hear. "It's time for recess!" As if by magic, all the kids instantly stopped what they were doing and cheered, laughing and squealing as they rushed outside, waving to us as they passed by.

Oh, right... she's a woman.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Smart, but unsurprising. Goes to show toddlers have short attention spans." Hinata chuckled and leaned on my shoulder. "Kids have so much energy and they're all very happy..."

"Hn." I didn't like how the conversation revolving around annoying academy students swerved in a rather depressing direction. To bring her out of it, I touched her hand, giving her the recognition of warmth to let her know I was still here. "I want you to come over tonight."

"Hai." She blushed with a smile, shyly holding my hand and entwining our fingers. I didn't mind. Raising her hand to my lips, I closed my eyes and spread feather-light caresses across her knuckles. "...s-so long as Neji-nii-san d-doesn't hurt you like last time." Kill me was more like it.

I smirked after opening my eyes to see a blissful blush igniting her face. Holding her gaze tenderly within my own, I inwardly swelled in pride from the blush further dominating the tips of her ears. "You think I can't stand my own against him?"

Hinata, though speechless, lowered her head from my intense gaze. "I-I'm sure both of you are equally strong."

As always, the shy Hyuuga heiress remained impartial. The compassionate side of her, I guess. "If you say so..."

Then, her eyes glanced down at something beside us and her free hand lightly touched the straw-made basket. "Some of the students made Easter eggs for me. Want to eat them later...?" Honestly, I didn't care about the brightly decorated food. Bemused from my lack of response, she lifted her eyes and pinkened slightly, coyly staring into the gazing intensity of my onyx orbs.

"As long as you eat them with me." She noddly slightly, her breathing coming a little shaky. "After all... it's rather lonely eating by myself."

"I... I said I'd keep you company tonight, didn't I?"

"Hm." I sighed, tilting my face a little, "I'd feel better if you spent the night."

"B-but...! Neji-nii-san..."

"Should learn to grow up. You're not incapable of looking after yourself."

"A-ah..."

"...That's what trust is, right?" And letting go, too.

"Mm."

We weren't aware of how close our bodies were, leaning forward until we resorted to whispering, our faces only a couple inches apart to the point our foreheads touched.

We were about to kiss... "Oi. Sasuke. Hinata." Until we quickly separated, our eye contact broken. Averting our attention toward Shikamaru, he had greeted us lazily, unfazed of our intimate proximity. "Thanks for the help. I'll let you guys go early cuz it's Easter today."

Hinata nodded and stammered a 'thank you,' swerving around to grab her basket of painted Easter eggs to hopefully hide the scarlet blush infusing her cheeks.

"Hn. Ja." I sent a passing glance his way before walking alongside her out the classroom, though inwardly irritated of the interruption.

Shikamaru loitered in the room, seemingly lost in his own musing. Soon, he sighed, his face beholding amusement and satisfaction.

"About time he found someone. I almost believed he'd die a virgin someday..."

* * *

**(A/N): **I think the reason why I went and wrote a small story like this was because there were too many heavily plotted, conflicting stories of Sasuke and Hinata's friendship/love/hate relationship(s) and I was like, 'There's a way where the two can fall in love without too much drama!'

I mean, sure, friendship and love can deepen when you overcome obstacles together, further improving your loyalty and feelings toward each other, but good relationship's can also be easy and gradual, too.

So yes, I wanted to give a break to those readers who want to kill time reading a simple, yet believable story. Then again, I'm trying to write stories where they connect to real life. And believe me, reality is not so granduer as we exaggerate it up to be.


End file.
